Meu Presente de Aniversário
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [One Short] Eles já se reencontraram, já se desentenderam, mas agora tudo será as mil maravilhas em sua Lua de Mel... ou será que alguma coisa ainda pode incomodálos? [PARA PYOKOCHAN!] [ultimo fic da trilogia 'Presentes']


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence e eu estou ficando imensamente cansada de repetir isso, mesmo assim, obrigada pela atenção.

**N/A: Nunca estive em Miami, não conheço pacas do lugar, portanto não acreditem em todas as descrições de locais que eu única e inteiramente INVENTEI. U-U**

**Especial de Aniversário**

**Meu Presente de Aniversário**

_**Para: Pyoko-chan**_

Mais uma vez a manhã nascia e Rin ao menos se importava com o relógio, o tempo ou o sol se pôr novamente sem que ela se acordasse. O dia anterior fora realmente cansativo, uma festa enorme, uma viagem de incontáveis horas, e uma noite realmente de não se jogar fora. O sono estava tão bom, a cama e os travesseiros mais confortáveis do que ela podia imaginar, e naquele momento uma brisa suave soprava em seu rosto repousado entre os lençóis e travesseiros. Ela poderia dormir o resto do dia talvez… talvez ele não se importasse com isso… afinal, ela estava cansada demais até para abrir os olhos, mas pelo espaço vago que ela ocupava na cama, sem nenhuma interferência a não ser a dos lençóis e dos travesseiros, e a brisa que batia em seu rosto, que antes não estava ali, era uma prova de que ele já estava acordado a um bom tempo. Como sempre, ele costumava acordar com o nascer do sol.

Tentando achar uma posição mais confortável na cama para não ter que apelar por abrir os olhos, ela finalmente resolveu despertar de seu longo sono. Ela abriu os olhos ligeiramente numa fresta quase que imperceptível para qualquer um que estivesse a observá-la, mas uma fresta suficientemente grande para que ela pudesse ver o que estava a sua volta. Mais uma vez seus olhos se deparavam com a beleza do quarto onde estava. Havia grandes portas que davam para a sacada que por sinal era grande o suficiente para abrigar uma mesa e duas cadeiras, a vista de lá era simplesmente incomparável, parecia estar no topo do Olimpo observando a vida sob seus pés. O mar se estendia por uma imensidão que ela não conseguia alcançar. Dentro do quarto que mais parecia um apartamento ou uma casa inteira, tinha ainda uma sala com cadeiras e pequenas mesas para se reunir e conversar, uma lareira eletrônica estava ali perto. O banheiro devia ser duas vezes maior que o banheiro de sua casa, com um espelho enorme em tamanho real, uma pia com vários produtos e uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos por completo levantando-se da cama, puxando consigo o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, no momento, despido. Seguiu até o banheiro na porta ao lado pegando um roupão preso no cabide e rumando em seguida para a pia, olhou seu reflexo acabado no espelho, até abaixar a cabeça para poder lavar o rosto, em seguida pegou sua escova e tratou de limpar os dentes antes de qualquer coisa. Depois de terminar parecia estar mais acordada que o normal. Pegou um pente para organizar os fios de cabelo rebeldes, contando que em sua maioria seus cabelos eram lisos e comportados. Ao levar as mãos aos cabelos, ajeitando-os, um objeto chamou a sua atenção na mão esquerda. Era um anel, mais precisamente uma aliança, dourada e fina, combinando com seus dedos delicados. Ela sorriu ao olhar para a jóia e logo continuou a pentear os cabelos. Dois meses, era tudo o que tinha se passado desde que ele a pedia em casamento, e estava ali agora, apreciando sua lua-de-mel num dos hotéis mais luxuosos, se não fosse o mais, de Miami. Ao terminar rumou para fora do banheiro apertando o nó do roupão o qual vestia.

Sabia exatamente para onde seguir, o que a acordara naquela manhã fora a brisa que partia das portas da sacada abertas, e certamente não passara toda a noite aberta, o que significava que _uma pessoa_ havia aberto-as.

Rin chegou até as portas da sacada e parou encostada a uma delas, com os braços cruzados diante do peito. Estivera certa, Sesshoumaru estava lá sentado à mesa onde jazia um café da manhã para dois, também estava vestindo apenas o roupão do hotel, ele tomava o seu café sem demoras, até que seus olhos desviaram do líquido dentro da xícara e pousaram sobre a mulher que aparecera ali diante dele.

– Bom dia Rin. – ele cumprimentou. – Sabia que não demoraria a acordar, por isso mandei trazerem nosso café da manhã, por que não se senta?

– Iie. – ela disse balançando a cabeça e dando um passo para trás.

– O que aconteceu? Por que não quer tomar café? – perguntou olhando-a com um olhar suspeito de diversão.

– Você sabe muito bem porque, Sess. – ela disse parando a uma distância de um pé da sacada.

– Sei? – ele perguntou num tom que ela podia jurar ter um traço de divertimento.

– Por que tinha que escolher logo a cobertura? – perguntou fazendo birra. – Sabe que tenho pavor de altura. E esse prédio é alto demais.

– Oh! – ele fez-se de entendido. – Perdão Rin, tinha esquecido desse detalhe por um instante. – ele disse se levantando e seguindo até a batente, apoiando-se nesta e olhando tudo lá embaixo. Rin sentiu um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha ao vê-lo observando tudo lá em baixo e deu mais um passo instintivo para trás. – Mas não parece tão alto assim…

– Sess, esse prédio deve ter mais de 15 andares, estamos no último! – ela insistiu. – Não podemos mudar para um andar um pouco mais embaixo não? Quem sabe no térreo?

– Pra ser mais exato 21 andares, e infelizmente todos os outros andares estão ocupados, não tem mais vagas. – disse ele virando-se para ela e encostando os cotovelos na batente. – Agora por que não tomamos o nosso café da manhã, estava só esperando-a chegar.

– Então por que você não trás a comida para dentro? – pediu ela. – Vai ser bem melhor.

– Rin, a mesa já está toda arrumada, não custa nada que venha até aqui. – disse ele se aproximando aos poucos dela.

– Custa sim, a minha sanidade mental. – disse ela.

Antes de chegar até ela, ele desviou seu caminho voltando para a cadeira na qual estava sentado.

– Estou esperando para que possamos tomar nosso café da manhã. – ele disse encarando-a. – Espero que não tenhamos que passar toda a manhã aqui, ainda temos muito que ver, suponho eu.

– Por favor Sess, trás a comida para cá. – pediu ela quase suplicando.

Ele permaneceu impassível, olhando o horizonte e a praia. Rin, vendo que não tinha escapatória, respirou fundo e começou a andar na direção da mesa no meio da sacada, ela dava passos pequenos e hesitantes, tentando conter a vontade de voltar para dentro do quarto, mas certamente sua fome falou mais alto. Depois de cinco minutos vencendo um espaço de apenas dois ou três metros de distância ela alcançou sua cadeira e sentou-se.

Rin respirou fundo mais uma vez fechando os olhos, desse modo não pôde ver o meio-sorriso que surgiu no rosto de seu acompanhante.

– Parece que não foi tão difícil, não foi Rin? – ele falou num tom que Rin jurou ser de zombaria.

– Tem certeza que isso aqui não vai cair? – ela perguntou meio que indecisa.

– Tenho. – ele confirmou dessa vez rindo com o comentário.

– Eu só fiz esse sacrifício por que estou realmente com fome. – anunciou ela com uma expressão não muito amigável e pegando um bolinho numa cesta. – E tenha certeza que pagará por isso, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

– Eu sei. – ele disse mais interessado em observá-la comer do que comer o seu próprio café da manhã.

– Você não vai comer? – perguntou ela percebendo que ele não tocara na comida além de sua xícara de café.

– Iie, já comi. – disse ele. – Antes de você acordar.

– E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou ela mordendo um biscoito logo em seguida.

– O que você quer fazer hoje? – perguntou ele.

– Ah, eu não sei… – disse Rin olhando para o céu. – Você já deve conhecer a cidade não é?

– Um pouco. – disse Sesshoumaru ainda observando-a.

– Então agora é minha vez! – ela disse animada. – Eu quero conhecer também! Nós temos uma semana, não é mesmo? É tempo suficiente, não acha?

– Hai. – ele confirmou.

– Isso vai ser demais! – disse ela parecendo ter esquecido do detalhe da altura, sorridente como na maioria das vezes. – Eu ainda não acredito que estamos mesmo em Miami!

Sesshoumaru sorriu observando a alegria dela. Era tão bom vê-la sorrindo, não tivera isso por 12 anos, nunca soube como conseguira agüentar tanto tempo longe dela. A reação de Izayoi fora plausível quando ele falou de sua noiva, podia até imaginar a cara que seu pai faria se ainda fosse vivo… ele tentava às vezes imaginar qual seria a reação dos Higurashi's ao verem a filha deles casar com Sesshoumaru Taisho, o garoto de 17 anos…

**_Ele chegara em casa por volta das 9h da manhã do dia 1 de janeiro do novo ano. Saíra sem deixar explicações alguma com ninguém de sua família e nem dera satisfações durante todo o dia anterior. Assim que abriu a porta de casa com a sua chave pela manhã, imaginava a cena que teria diante de si, uma Izayoi dramática à sua espera._**

– _**Onde você se meteu todo esse tempo? Estivemos a sua procura, estava muito preocupada. – anunciara Izayoi acompanhando o caminho que Sesshoumaru fazia até seu quarto, estava cansado.**_

**_Ele passara a noite na casa de Rin, observou-a adormecer doente em seus braços depois de receber seu anel, ele também não podia negar estar com muito sono, acabou por dormir ao lado dela, estava tão feliz com ela repousando em seus braços depois de tê-lo preocupado tanto. Mas agora que chegava em casa desejava ter ficado na casa dela, cuidando de sua saúde ao invés de chegar e encontrar Izayoi com suas loucuras._**

– _**Vamos, diga-me alguma coisa, estava muito preocupada com você, pelo menos seu irmão me disse que iria passar o ano novo com a namorada, mas você nem para me dar satisfações. – dissera ela acompanhando-o sem receber respostas.**_

– **_Meio-irmão. – corrigiu ele secamente, sempre considerara Izayoi uma mãe, perdera a sua muito cedo para lembrar-se, mas sabia que ela fora tão linda quanto a mãe de Inuyasha. Ele também costumava pensar como sua mãe verdadeira reagiria nas mesmas situações de Izayoi, será que agiria tal como ela?_**

– **_Não importa agora… – disse Izayoi entrando no quarto enquanto Sesshoumaru jogava seu sobretudo na cadeira ao lado da cama e sentava-se nesta para tirar os sapatos. – Quero saber onde anda desde que chegou, você tem saído muito, às vezes com Inuyasha e Miroku até a casa da namorada dele, às vezes nem avisa onde vai… o que está acontecendo com você?_**

– **_Não está acontecendo nada Izayoi, não se preocupe. – ele falou com tal calma e tranqüilidade que ela chegou a estranhar. – Agora, pode me dar licença? Preciso me trocar._**

– **_Sim, mas quero ter uma conversa séria com você. – dissera ela dirigindo-se até a porta, Sesshoumaru seguiu-a para fechar esta e ao ver a mãe saindo não se conteve em descobrir como ela reagiria se dissesse aquilo…_**

– **_A propósito, estou noivo. – e em seguida fechou a porta, mas não antes de dar uma boa olhada na face assustada que impregnou o rosto de Izayoi, para deixá-la marcada em sua mente._**

**_Depois de cerca de cinco minutos de silêncio do outro lado da porta, finalmente houve uma reação por parte da mulher, Sesshoumaru ouviu batidas fortes na porta enquanto despia a camisa._**

– **_Sesshoumaru Taisho! Abra já esta porta e explique-se! O que quer dizer com "estou noivo"? – ele ouviu a voz alterada de Izayoi do outro lado, ela tentava se conter, mas não iria demorar muito até estar gritando._**

**_Sesshoumaru deu um meio-sorriso, aquilo parecia bem divertido, em geral essas crises aconteciam com relação à Inuyasha, mas ele sempre cedia e tinha que explicar tudo sempre de maneira rebaixada diante da fúria da mãe, agora ele estava provando do mesmo, mas certamente que sendo mais esperto que Inuyasha, Izayoi não teria o que queria nem tão cedo, ele a faria esperar muito, e até lá, apenas se divertiria com a reação dela._**

– **_Sesshoumaru, não mandarei que se explique mais uma vez! – ela disse de lá de fora, já aumentando o tom de voz, de repente ele pôde ouvir mais vozes se pronunciarem, e as conhecia muito bem._**

– **_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Inuyasha perguntava com um tom sonolento. – Estou tentando dormir sabia! Mãe?_**

– _**Inuyasha, será que pode me explicar o que seu irmão quer dizer com "estou noivo"? – perguntou Izayoi irritada.**_

– _**Nossa, o Sesshy foi bem rápido hein… – a voz zombeteira de Miroku se pronunciava do outro lado também.**_

– _**Como assim! – ela voltou-se para Miroku desta vez.**_

– _**Ih, eu não sei de nada. – disse Miroku voltando para seu quarto.**_

– _**Inuyasha! – Izayoi voltou-se para o filho.**_

– _**Feh! Resolva-se com ele! A noiva é dele e não minha. – e saiu também.**_

– **_Sesshoumaru! Eu sou sua mãe, tenho o direito de saber! Você tem a obrigação de me contar o que está acontecendo! – essa fora a gota d'água para os ouvidos de Sesshoumaru._**

_**Ele abriu a porta e saiu do quarto apenas vestindo sua calça, e encarou sua mãe fixamente, um olhar que ela não gostara nem um pouco.**_

– **_Primeiro, você não é minha mãe por mais que assim eu a considere… – ele falara num tom tão baixo e áspero que Izayoi chegou a encolher-se no lugar onde estava, ela fora longe demais. – Segundo, eu tenho 29 anos, suponho que já possa tomar sozinho minhas próprias decisões. Terceiro, mande me chamarem na hora do almoço, conversaremos mais tarde._**

**_Sesshoumaru fechou a porta na cara espantada dela e seguiu para sua cama, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, ela não tinha que se meter em sua vida particular como se ele fosse Inuyasha que precisava dizer sempre que doce estava comendo para ela antes que ela tivesse algum ataque, ele não era filho dela, e ela fora a mais responsável pela ida dele para os EUA, ele tinha certeza de que na época ela enfiara na cabeça de seu pai que tudo aquilo estava errado, sabia disso por que se lembrava perfeitamente dos sorrisos que ela guardava no rosto quando seu pai brigava com ele. Agora queria só ver como ela reagiria quando reencontrasse a pequena Rin…_**

**_O dia passara tranqüilo, considerando o fato de que Izayoi sequer trocou uma palavra com Sesshoumaru até a hora do almoço. Quando o almoço terminou o clima tenso pairou sobre os que ali estavam, Sesshoumaru não olhava para nada mais além de sua comida, estava calmo… quanto a Izayoi também apenas olhava para o prato. Inuyasha e Miroku que também estavam à mesa olhavam de Sesshoumaru para Izayoi, de Izayoi para Sesshoumaru, aquilo já estava enchendo._**

– **_Kaa-san. – Inuyasha chamou a mãe quebrando o clima e atraindo a atenção de todos para si. – Eu vou indo, marquei de me encontrar com Kagome agora de tarde, não quero me atrasar._**

– _**Sim, claro meu filho, pode ir. – Izayoi disse com seu costumeiro sorriso. – Miroku-kun vai com você também?**_

– _**Hã? Vou sim tia Izayoi, até mais. – Miroku se despediu levantando-se da mesa assim como Inuyasha e saindo da sala.**_

– _**Acho que agora poderemos conversar em paz. – dessa vez a voz de Sesshoumaru se fez presente depois de tantos minutos de silêncio.**_

_**Izayoi virou-se para encará-lo sentado no extremo da mesa, onde seu marido costumava sentar, realmente aquele lugar combinava apenas com Sesshoumaru depois da morte do pai.**_

– **_E então, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, Sesshoumaru? – ela falou colocando os talheres sobre o prato agora vazio e encarando o 'filho' fixamente._**

– **_Eu simplesmente tomei uma decisão, simples e básica. – ele respondeu com seu costumeiro tom frio e cético. – Eu irei me casar em breve…_**

– _**Mas como pode tomar uma decisão assim, do nada! – perguntou Izayoi como se aquilo fosse a maior burrice a se cometer. – E quem seria a garota com quem irá se casar! Não me diga que ela é daqui? Você só chegou há alguns dias! Ou será que marcou casamento por telefone?**_

– **_Ela é de nacionalidade japonesa, e garanto que a conhece muito bem. – ele respondeu levantando-se do lugar onde estava. – Em respeito a você, eu a trarei aqui para que a _conheça_ melhor, amanhã, ela virá almoçar conosco, e exijo que a trate de maneira educada no mínimo. Agora se me dá licença, vou me retirar._**

**_E saiu do aposento deixando a _mãe_ com seus pensamentos a mil._**

**_No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru chegara à casa de Rin por volta das 9h00min, demorou cerca de três horas para convencer a garota de acompanhá-lo até sua casa para que pudesse apresentá-la oficialmente aos membros da família, que se resumiam em peso à Izayoi. Ele já podia imaginar como ela estaria em casa, nervosa até os últimos fios de cabelo, sendo que ele tinha certeza de que ela passara a noite inteira tentando adivinhar quem seria a garota com a qual ele se casaria._**

**_Ele chegou em casa, acompanhado de Rin, por volta de meio-dia, descobriu que a mesa já estava posta, Izayoi já aguardava, quanto à Miroku e Inuyasha tinham marcado de almoçar com as respectivas namoradas. Rin estava nervosa também, iria reencontrar os pais, ou pelo menos a madrasta de Sesshoumaru, que fora tão contra o seu romance infantil. Eles entraram de braços dados, por insistência de Rin, na sala de jantar, onde o almoço estava posto._**

– **_Izayoi, quero apresentar-lhe minha noiva… – Sesshoumaru falou assim que entrou na sala, Izayoi estava de costas para a entrada então teve que virar até encarar os novos visitantes, assim que ela bateu os olhos sobre os de Rin, Sesshoumaru completou a frase. – Higurashi Rin._**

**_Izayoi ficou calada por uns segundos, sua expressão era visivelmente de espanto, Sesshoumaru chegou a pensar que ela não reagiria por mais umas horas a fora, deu um meio-sorriso satisfeito ao ver a reação dela. Mas antes que Izayoi retomasse o sentido da fala, e todos os outros também, Rin pronunciou-se educadamente._**

– **_Konnichiwa, Izayoi-san. – Rin curvou-se brevemente ao cumprimentar a mulher diante de si. – É um prazer vê-la._**

**_Izayoi permaneceu calada ainda encarando aquela garota. Sesshoumaru deduziu que ela poderia estar analisando a mulher diante de si e comparando com a pequena Rin de 12 anos atrás, ou se estava tentando associar o fato de que Sesshoumaru poderia estar de brincadeira com a cara dela._**

– **_Hi-Higurashi Rin? – Izayoi indagou. – Não pode ser…_**

– **_Disse alguma coisa, _kaa-san?_ – ele grifou bem a palavra 'kaa-san', querendo destacar o fato de que ele não precisava mais dos consentimentos dela em seus atos, e principalmente tentando fazê-la lembrar do pequeno detalhe que ele _exigira_ que a tratasse educadamente._**

– **_Ahn… iie. – Izayoi respondera. O pai de Sesshoumaru já não estava mais presente para ela ter onde se apoiar e esconder-se diante de suas opiniões, agora, o lugar de seu pai pertencia a ele. – É um prazer revê-la Rin-san. Por favor, sente-se conosco para podermos almoçar._**

– **_Ah, arigatou gozaimasu. – Rin agradeceu e olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru ainda ao seu lado, ele assentiu e os dois seguiram para seus devidos lugares na mesa._**

**_Sesshoumaru ficou muito satisfeito com a reação de Izayoi, ela não conseguira ser coerente durante as conversas que Rin puxava, provavelmente tentava ao máximo se conter diante da situação, era exatamente como ele imaginaria que fosse, sem seu pai, Izayoi não podia impor nada. Daquele dia em diante, a sua vida fora perfeita, principalmente vendo a reação de Izayoi sempre que se encontrava mais uma vez com Rin._**

Rin finalmente terminara de tomar o seu café da manhã e Sesshoumaru continuava pensativo e observando-a.

– No que está pensando? – perguntou Rin percebendo a distância de seus pensamentos nos olhos dele.

– Nada demais. – disse ele. – Acho que agora podemos ir não?

– Ahn… – ela finalmente lembrara-se que estava no 21º andar, e suas pernas simplesmente congelaram sob a mesa onde estivera tomando café. – Acho que é melhor que eu fique aqui… – sorriu sem graça.

– Você não parecia incomodada minutos atrás. – ele dissera se levantando.

– Minutos atrás eu estava mais ocupada com o espaço vazio no meu estômago. – explicou ela visivelmente incomodada com o lugar onde estava.

– Vamos lá, não pode ser tão difícil… – ele estendeu a mão e ela segurou-a.

Sesshoumaru puxou-a para junto de si abraçando-a pela cintura, selou os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado. Ela pareceu tão ocupada em desfrutar do gosto dos lábios dele que ao menos percebeu quando seus pés começaram a dar pequenos passos para trás, guiados por Sesshoumaru, que certamente não perdera a noção de onde estava indo. Aproveitando a situação ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando avidamente a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, ela permanecia de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o momento. Sesshoumaru seguiu para as costas dela continuando a beijá-la no pescoço, e abraçou-a por trás também pela cintura. Ele deslizou os lábios até o ouvido dela, falando num sussurro.

– _Você pode abrir os olhos agora Rin…_

Rin fez o que ele disse e praticamente congelou, ela estava na batente da sacada observando toda a extensão do mar e tudo lá embaixo, uma altura realmente impressionante. Não podia negar que a vista era incomparável, mas mesmo assim não podia negar seu pavor aumentando mais e mais, percorrendo cada célula do seu corpo, não podia acreditar…

– Não acredito que fez isso Sesshoumaru Taisho… – ela disse num tom quase inaudível.

Ele continuava atrás dela, uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo, apoiadas na batente, prendendo Rin de certa forma.

– Está gostando da vista? – foram as palavras dele num tom realmente divertido.

– É muito alto! – ela disse num tom choroso enquanto virava-se o mais rápido possível e escondia os olhos no peito dele, abraçando seu pescoço firmemente, como se aquilo fosse evitar que ela caísse. – Você vai me pagar! Vai me pagar muito caro por isso, entendeu!

– Hai… – ele respondeu ao ouvido dela, tinha um meio-sorriso em seu rosto. – Agora vamos entrar, antes que isso aqui caia. – ele riu do próprio comentário.

– Não brinque com isso! – ela proferiu-se, ainda muito nervosa devido à altura, se recusava terminantemente a largar o pescoço dele e de tirar o rosto escondido do corpo dele. – Eu não quero mais olhar…

Antes que ela pudesse dar algum passo para dentro do quarto, Sesshoumaru ergueu suas pernas carregando-a nos braços até dentro do aposento, ela permanecia a segurar firme no pescoço dele e escondia o rosto.

– Pronto Rin, já chegamos. – ele disse.

– Eu não confio em você, provavelmente ainda estamos na sacada… – disse ela recusando-se terminantemente a abrir os olhos.

– É mesmo…?

Ele deitou-a na confortável cama de casal, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dela, com seus rostos próximos um ao outro, ela finalmente abrira os olhos com o movimento do rapaz.

– Eu não acho que nossa cama tenha ido parar na sacada… – ele disse no mesmo tom habitual.

Ela sorriu com o comentário dele e levou as mãos ao rosto dele, puxando-o para junto de si e beijando-o. Sesshoumaru retribuiu ao beijo de forma ávida queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela lua-de-mel. Ele deslizou sua mão por entre o vale dos seios e chegou até a cintura dela, onde o nó do roupão estava e desfez este rapidamente, escorregou a mão por dentro da roupa, deslizando-a pela pele macia da cintura dela. Rin estendeu os braços que estavam sobre o rosto dele e levou-os até os ombros dele, também cobertos pelo roupão, mas ela logo cuidou disso, escorregou ambas as mãos por dentro do roupão, passando-as pelos braços fortes dele, levando junto o roupão, sem ter que desamarrar o nó. Sesshoumaru deixou os lábios dela para beijar-lhe toda a extensão de seu corpo, desceu beijando-a no pescoço, até alcançar o vale entre os seios, descendo uma das mãos para a coxa dela, puxou a perna para junto de si aproximando mais os corpos…

Depois de mais algumas horas dormindo, Rin pôde ouvir uma voz já conhecida sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

– Sabia que você dorme demais? – tinha um leve ar de sarcasmo e diversão.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz e em seguida sentiu os lábios donos daquela voz beijar-lhe o pescoço e escorregarem até a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro.

– Se você continuar com isso eu não vou levantar. – disse ela tentando resistir às carícias dele.

– Que seja… – ele disse aprofundando mais o momento.

– Sess! – ela implicou quando ele finalmente parou de beijá-la. – Se continuar desse jeito não vamos aproveitar nada da viagem!

– Consegue imaginar alguma maneira melhor de aproveitar! – ele questionou.

– Vamos, termine de se vestir para que nós possamos almoçar… bom, eu creio que ainda seja hora do almoço não é? – ela perguntou sem saber ao certo o quanto dormira.

– É, um pouco mais tarde apenas… – ele disse.

Sesshoumaru estava vestindo apenas a sua calça social, provavelmente estivera se arrumando antes de vir chamar Rin. Rin ainda usava apenas o roupão e suas roupas de baixo, espreguiçou-se mais uma vez antes de decidir levantar-se da cama.

– Eu vou só tomar um banho, tudo bem? – ela disse.

– Claro, eu espero. – disse Sesshoumaru pegando uma das camisas que estavam na mala. – Pra ter certeza que o andar não vai cair.

Rin lançou um olhar ameaçador a ele, mas ele estava muito concentrado procurando pela sua camisa que não percebeu, mas assim que ouviu o som da porta do banheiro fechando-se deixou que um meio-sorriso surgisse em sua face. Rin demorou cerca de vinte minutos para se arrumar por completo, enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro buscando por suas roupas e sandálias, Sesshoumaru estava na sacada, apreciando a boa vista do litoral de Miami.

Quando menos esperava ele ouviu-a chamá-lo, obviamente de dentro do quarto, a uma certa distância do lugar onde ele estava.

– Sess? – ela chamou, e logo ele se virou para pousar seus olhos sobre a figura feminina diante de si. – Podemos ir? – perguntou.

Sesshoumaru parou por um minuto apenas observando o corpo dela dentro daquele vestido simples, de alças e ao formato de seu corpo, chegava na altura dos joelhos, seus pés calçavam uma sandália baixa simples, o vestido tinha uma estampa florida, os cabelos negros balançavam ao som da leve brisa que partia da sacada, e ainda tinha um chapéu de abas largas para proteger-se do sol.

– Sess? – ela chamou-o mais uma vez quando não obteve resposta, além dos olhos dele a fitá-la.

– Ah, sim… claro, podemos ir. – ele pareceu finalmente acordar do transe ao ouvir a voz dela uma segunda vez.

Ele saiu da sacada indo até a mulher que o aguardava. Ao chegar até ela abraçou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para perto de si.

– Você está linda… – disse antes de selar seus lábios com um beijo. – Eu vou levá-la num ótimo restaurante aqui… à beira-mar.

– Hai! Eu vou adorar. – ela disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

Ele segurou a sua mão e guiou-a para fora do quarto. Entraram no elevador e seguiram para fora do prédio, passando pelo hall de entrada. Sesshoumaru entrou no carro que alugara para passar aqueles dias na cidade. Rin seguiu-o sentando-se no banco do carona. Ele ligou o carro saindo do estacionamento do prédio. Rin não deixava nenhum detalhe da cidade passar por sua vista, cada loja, prédio, casa, transeunte, observava tudo e mais um pouco. O lugar era simplesmente divino. E a luz do sol em sua pele era aconchegante… até mesmo o ar naquele lugar era diferente. Estava tão feliz que poderia gritar para todos que passassem pela rua, mas conteve a sua felicidade para si mesma. Eles começaram a pegar o caminho já pela orla, Rin suspeitava que o restaurante não deveria estar muito longe agora, e acertara, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro num restaurante que parecia bem luxuoso, desceu e educadamente abriu a porta para que Rin também descesse.

– Nossa, que lugar enorme! – Rin observava a entrada do restaurante, com uma mulher na entrada e o livro de reservas apoiado diante de si.

– Boa tarde, posso ajudá-los? – perguntou educadamente.

– Sim… tenho uma reserva no nome de Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho, para dois. – disse ele.

– Ah, claro! – a mulher disse ao dar uma breve olhada no livro de reservas. – Sigam-me sim?

A mulher guiou-os para o interior do local, Rin olhava para todos os lados observando as diversas pessoas que ali almoçavam, só não olhava para frente, estava sendo guiada por Sesshoumaru. Eles atravessaram o enorme salão cheio de mesas até saírem por um outro enorme portal, chegando a uma ala do restaurante ao ar livre, bem de frente para o mar. O teto daquela área era de vidro, desse modo amenizava os fortes raios de sol e ao mesmo tempo iluminava o local. Dos lados não havia paredes, apenas pequenas batentes para que ninguém, ou nenhuma criança acabasse caindo até a praia. O local não era alto a ponto de despertar a fobia de Rin, mas era um pouco elevado para que a vista para o mar fosse completa enquanto degustavam as especiarias do restaurante, e muito ventilado com a leve brisa que vinha do mar.

Eles sentaram-se na mesa indicada pela recepcionista, ela retirou-se os deixando a sós e voltando para seu posto, avisando que logo um garçom estaria ali para atendê-los.

– Então, o que achou do lugar? – perguntara Sesshoumaru sentado de frente para ela na pequena mesa quadrada, com o tampo de vidro, apoiava o queixo nas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados e os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

– É perfeito! – disse ela. – Só você mesmo pra me trazer num lugar desses.

– Você merece… – disse ele sentindo a leve brisa vinda do mar bater em seu rosto.

Antes que Rin pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o garçom apareceu, estendendo os cardápios para eles. De início Sesshoumaru pediu sucos para que pudessem esperar pelo almoço.

Ficaram conversando enquanto o pedido não chegava, Rin percebeu que numa mesa não muito longe da deles, um casal cuidava de duas crianças, um garotinho que devia ter apenas um ano de idade e um garoto já mais velho, com seus quatro ou cinco anos, brincando com uma bola sob as advertências da mãe. Ela sorriu com a cena, só nesse momento que percebeu que além daquela família devia ter mais algumas poucas crianças no restaurante, e na praia sim podia ver várias famílias divertindo-se. Sorriu com aquelas cenas, mas ao mesmo tempo um pensamento surgia à sua cabeça, o que Sesshoumaru pensava de _filhos?_ Nunca conversara com ele sobre o assunto, não tiveram muito tempo para isso… será que quando ele propusera casamento a ela estava pensando em ter apenas uma mulher e amante, ou queria formar uma família? De repente viu-se vencida por aquele pensamento… poderia perguntar a ele, mas estavam no meio de sua lua-de-mel, aquilo parecia constrangedor…

– Rin… Rin! – Sesshoumaru já chamava pelo seu nome havia certo tempo. Ela estivera meio perdida em seus pensamentos, quando finalmente _"acordara"_.

– Ah! Gomen, o que disse? – perguntou ela ao perceber que Sesshoumaru estava tentando chamar a sua atenção.

– O suco Rin. – ele disse indicando o garçom ao lado da garota com uma bandeja na mão e um copo de suco de laranja em cima desta.

– Ah! Claro, me desculpe… – disse ela pegando o suco da bandeja oferecido pelo garçom e agradecendo logo em seguida. – Muito obrigada.

O garçom meneou a cabeça levemente e saiu deixando-os mais uma vez a sós.

– No que estava pensando tão concentrada? – perguntou Sesshoumaru bebendo um gole de seu copo de suco.

– Ahn… nada demais, só me distraí um pouco com a vista… – disse Rin sorridente ao lembrar no que estivera pensando para ter sua atenção desviada tão drasticamente.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou não acreditando na conversa dela.

– Hai! Não foi nada, acredite. – ela disse bebendo do seu suco também. – Podemos dar uma volta na praia depois? O mar parece tão convidativo daqui… – ela fitou o mar bem ao seu lado.

– Claro, como quiser… – disse Sesshoumaru esquecendo-se do assunto tão superficial da distração dela.

– Eu quero passar em alguma loja pra poder levar alguns presentes pra todos… isso parece ser divertido. – disse Rin pensando no que poderia comprar para a irmã e para Sango, além de, é claro, Inuyasha e Miroku. Quem sabe até mesmo Izayoi ganhasse alguma coisa de presente… sorriu internamente com tal pensamento.

Antes que pudesse voltar a conversar com Sesshoumaru, sua atenção foi chamada quando alguma coisa veio _voando_ de algum lugar e bateu no copo de Sesshoumaru, derrubando todo o líqüido em cima das roupas dele.

– Kuso! – Sesshoumaru reclamou afastando-se da mesa, levantando-se e tentando limpar a bagunça.

Rin levantou-se fitando Sesshoumaru e a _coisa _que derrubara seu suco, ao lado do copo derrubado em cima da mesa estava uma pequena bola de plástico, e o dono parecia estar vindo na direção deles. Quando ela se deu conta, o pequeno garoto que observara minutos atrás, estava vindo na direção da mesa deles e sendo seguido por sua mãe que acabara de deixar o filho menorzinho com o marido. O garoto parou diante da imagem de Sesshoumaru tentando limpar a camisa com o guardanapo de pano.

– Hahaha! – a criança ria apontando para Sesshoumaru. – Er… me desculpe! Não foi por querer! – o garoto logo emendou ao perceber que não devia ter zombado do homem, mas tentava conter sua risada forçadamente.

Rin levou as mãos à boca ao conter o riso da situação de Sesshoumaru, percebeu uma veia pulando na testa do marido e resolveu agir antes que Sesshoumaru fizesse alguma coisa ao garoto.

– Não se preocupe, tome, aqui está a sua bola… – disse ela entregando o objeto ao garoto, sorridente como sempre.

– John! Já disse para não brincar aqui dentro! – a mãe do garoto acabara de chegar e abaixara-se a altura do menino, usando um tom repreensivo e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo. – Eu sinto muito por isso… não foi a intenção dele, perdoem a bagunça. – a mulher virou-se para falar com Rin e Sesshoumaru.

– Não tem problema nenhum, nós entendemos. – Rin disse ainda sorridente, depois de já ter entregue a bola ao pequeno. – Foi apenas um acidente, não foi, John?

– Sim! – ele disse para Rin, sorrindo também.

Sesshoumaru continuava calado e tentando conter a raiva, ainda insistindo em limpar a mancha molhada no meio de sua camisa. Rin lançava breves olhares de soslaio para ele, para certificar-se de que ela cuidaria de tudo aquilo sozinha.

– Então agradeça a moça, John. – disse a mãe do garoto levantando-se e segurando a mão dele.

– Obrigado, Moça. – disse o pequeno garoto segurando a bola em uma das mãos e segurando a mão da sua mãe com a outra mão.

– Não há de que… tchau. – Rin despediu-se quando ele virou-se para sair acompanhado de sua mãe, de volta a sua mesa.

Depois que o garoto saiu, Rin voltou-se para Sesshoumaru que acabara de desistir de tentar secar alguma coisa na sua camisa. Ele respirou fundo, parecia tentar manter a calma.

– Deixa eu te ajudar com isso… – disse Rin seguindo até ele.

– Não precisa. – ele disse em seu habitual tom seco.

– Não seja bobo. – disse ela indo até ele mesmo assim e pegando o lenço com o qual ele tentava concertar a situação. – É só uma manchinha, e você tem muito mais camisas no hotel, e se não tiver, garanto que dinheiro não lhe falta para comprar umas novas.

– Humpft… crianças… – ele reclamou quando Rin começou a limpar a camisa, deixando apenas a marca molhada.

– Não reclame, você já foi uma… vamos terminar nosso almoço e continuar o nosso passeio, esqueça isso… – disse Rin dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele e voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

Logo um garçom encarregou-se de vir limpar a mesa deles e providenciar uma nova cadeira para Sesshoumaru, eles pediram o seu almoço e começaram a comer, esquecendo-se do assunto, pelo menos Sesshoumaru sim… Rin estivera pensando no que ele falara… _"Humpft… crianças…"_ isso devia significar alguma coisa, talvez ele não gostasse mesmo de crianças… isso não era bom, ela gostava muito de Sesshoumaru, mas sempre sonhara em ter uma família, com crianças… o que aconteceria se ele pensasse totalmente o contrário? Mais uma vez viu-se perdida em pensamentos e Sesshoumaru chamando a sua atenção.

– Rin… você anda muito distraída hoje, sabia! – dissera ele quando ela finalmente prestou atenção no chamado dele.

– Ah… é que essa paisagem me chama a atenção… – mentiu ela. – Eu acabo me perdendo… você sabe…

– Não, não sei, você nunca foi assim… – disse Sesshoumaru. – Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado?

– Tenho sim, pare de se preocupar! – disse ela sorrindo para ele.

– Então, já podemos ir? – chamou ele.

– É claro, vamos… – concordou ela.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da mesa, deixando o dinheiro para pagar a conta, estendeu a mão para que Rin segurasse e seguissem para fora do ambiente. Quando Rin estava saindo, viu o garotinho que derrubara o suco em Sesshoumaru, sorriu para ele e o gesto foi retribuído pela criança. Sesshoumaru ao menos viu o garoto e o resto da família, continuou seu caminho sendo seguido de Rin. Eles pegaram o carro no estacionamento e seguiram para a orla da praia, Sesshoumaru estacionou em um lugar perto da praia e seguiram caminhando pela areia fina, Rin segurando as sandálias e andando pela beira da água, molhando os pés, enquanto Sesshoumaru mantinha-se na areia seca, também com o par de sapatos na mão, e as meias dentro deles. Ele apenas observava Rin sorridente. A praia estava quase deserta, poucas pessoas estavam divertindo-se… ainda era dia de semana, não tinha muita gente desfrutando da diversão. Rin estava feliz ali, com ele, ficava imaginando o que poderia ter prendido a atenção dela momentos atrás, sabia que quando ela ficava voadora, ou calada por muito tempo, tinha alguma coisa errada… mas no momento, deixaria que ela mesma falasse, o que quer que a estivera preocupando, parecia ter desaparecido de repente, quando ele a via correr pela água parecendo uma criança.

– Sess! Vem até aqui! A água está boa… temos que vir tomar banho de mar da próxima vez… amanhã talvez… – ela dizia da margem do mar, molhando os pés e segurando o seu chapéu com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava as sandálias.

Ele sorriu com os diversos comentários dela, mas recusou-se a ir até lá, tinha que confessar que era um bom observador… nada mais, deixava a diversão por conta da esposa.

Ela seguiu correndo pela areia até alcançá-lo. Abraçou o braço dele com a mão que segurava o chapéu segundos atrás.

– Vamos indo? – propôs ela. – Meus pés estão totalmente sujos! Eu quero chegar no hotel e tomar um belo banho naquela banheira enorme…

– Adorei sua idéia… preciso de um banho e tirar essa blusa suja. – disse ele já começando a andar acompanhado de Rin para fora da areia, até a rua.

– Amanhã nós vamos passear mais… ainda temos muito tempo de sobra! – disse ela sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru seguiu ao lado dela até o carro, para poderem voltar ao hotel. Não demorou muito a viagem de carro, mas durante o pouco tempo, Rin continuou a observar as coisas da cidade, as belezas. Percebendo que sua mulher adorava observar a cidade em si, Sesshoumaru dirigiu por um caminho diferente, para que ela pudesse admirar um pouco mais do local. Ela sempre sorria demais, e ele adorava ver o sorriso estampado no rosto dela, o fazia sentir-se bem, uma sensação que não tivera durante 12 anos inteiros. Mas devia esquecer disso agora, queria apenas aproveitar e compensar o tempo perdido.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, rumaram direto para o quarto, seguiram os dois para a banheira enorme que tinha na suíte. Depois de _aproveitar _do melhor do banho, seguiram para a cama, uma lua-de-mel parecia ser realmente cansativa, Sesshoumaru tinha acordado cedo e não dormira direito, estava mais cansado que Rin, logo caiu no sono ao leve toque dos dedos dela sobre seus cabelos.

Diferente de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava com toda a disposição possível, dormira bem mais que ele e descansara o suficiente. Percebeu seu marido adormecer ao seu toque e sorriu apreciando o rosto e a expressão calma que tinha naquele momento, o total oposto de quando brigava com Inuyasha e Miroku. Conteu risadas ao lembrar das situações em que os três acabavam metidos… Inuyasha e Miroku correndo da raiva de Sesshoumaru por terem feito algo de _muito_ errado.

Levantou-se, deixando Sesshoumaru a dormir na enorme cama dentro do quarto, trocou de roupa, colocando um biquíni que comprara antes de chegar lá, era de cor azul celeste com alguns detalhes de um azul mais escuro, vestiu apenas uma calça capri por cima deste, calçou uma sandália rasteira e pegou os óculos escuros e a bolsa com protetor e outros acessórios. Antes de sair do quarto, beijou levemente os lábios dele e seguiu até a porta, trancando-a atrás de si ao sair.

O dia estava tão bonito, queria relaxar um pouco mais, seguiu descendo pelo elevador até o térreo, a piscina seria uma escolha perfeita naquele momento, estava fazendo calor, muito calor. Colocou a sua bolsa sobre uma mesa ao chegar no local desejado, despiu a calça que estava por cima do biquíni e colocou-a dentro da bolsa. Pegou o protetor e espalhou pela pele naturalmente clara, sentou-se numa das cadeiras inclinadas para tomar sol, ainda com os óculos escuros sobre o rosto. À menção daquele simples movimento, ouviu vozes infantis vindo de algum lugar perto de onde estava, levantou levemente a cabeça até então recostada na cadeira e avistou uma garotinha de uns 4 ou 5 anos de idade, de curtos cabelos lisos e loiros e olhos castanhos claros, vestindo um biquíni diminuto cor de rosa, com uma bola na mão, sendo perseguida por um garoto, um pouco mais velho, um ano talvez, ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de mesma cor, ambos sorrindo muito e com bóias nos finos braços. Eles corriam do lado esquerdo da piscina, visto de onde Rin estava sentada, pareciam se divertir um bocado, e estavam sempre escutando as advertências de uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, que parecia ser sua mãe, dizendo para não se afastarem dela e não chegarem muito perto das bordas da piscina para não acontecer nenhum acidente.

Rin sorriu observando a dupla se divertindo, viu-os jogando a bola e esta indo parar dentro da piscina. Os dois correram até a borda para poder recuperar o brinquedo, mas antes que pudessem chegar lá, a mãe deles os advertiu.

– Nem pensar crianças, a piscina é funda, esperem o papai chegar para poder entrar… – dissera a mulher. – Eu já vou pegar a bola de vocês…

A mulher apressou-se em arrumar a bolsa em cima de suas pernas para poder levantar-se e ir até a piscina pegar o brinquedo, mas Rin adiantou-se na frente e mergulhando na piscina, pegou o brinquedo, indo até a outra borda e entregando aos pequenos.

– Aqui está. – disse ao entregar a bola de plástico, sorridente. – Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez.

– Sim! – responderam os outros dois em coro, sorridentes.

– Como se diz, crianças? – a mãe deles falou depois de se levantar e seguir até eles.

– Obrigado… – os dois responderam e pegaram a bola para voltar a brincar.

– Eles são seus filhos? – Rin perguntou quando as crianças se afastaram.

– Sim, os dois. – disse a mulher sentando-se na borda da piscina, para poder conversar com Rin.

– Quais os nomes deles? – perguntou Rin observando as crianças de longe, tal como a mãe deles.

– O Michael é o mais velho, e a garotinha é a Lylian. – respondeu a mulher. – Eu sou Catherine, prazer.

– Rin… – disse ela apertando a mão da mulher. – Então, está em algum passeio de férias com as crianças?

– Ah sim, quase isso. – disse Catherine. – O meu marido veio a trabalho, então nos trouxe para passar uns dias relaxantes quando ele terminasse os seus negócios.

– Ahn, então eu posso supor que ele ainda não está aqui por causa do trabalho. – comentou Rin.

– Isso mesmo… mas ainda temos o resto da semana e ele sempre tem tempo para se divertir com os dois. – disse Catherine observando os filhos regularmente para constar que estavam bem.

– Que bom… – dissera Rin sorrindo ao ver os filhos dela. – Vocês são casados há muito tempo?

– Há sete anos. – disse Catherine.

– Isso é realmente muito tempo… – comentou Rin pensativa.

– Não é nada perto dos anos que ainda pretendemos passar juntos, acredite. – disse a outra mulher. – Mas e quanto a você? Está aqui a trabalho, passeio, veio sozinha?

– Estou em lua-de-mel. – respondeu Rin um tanto quanto constrangida.

– Ah! Então devo dar os meus parabéns aos recém-casados, mas creio não estar avistando o seu marido. – disse Catherine sorrindo do próprio comentário, ao que Rin fizera o mesmo.

– Realmente, ele está no quarto, eu o deixei descansando… chegamos ontem de uma viagem extremamente longa, e ele quase não teve tempo para descansar… – disse Rin.

– Eu sei exatamente como é isso. – Catherine riu mais uma vez ao ver a face rubra de Rin com o comentário. – Mas que bom pra vocês, desejo muitos anos felizes, e com muitos filhos!

O sorriso de Rin se desfez parcialmente ao ouvir aquela frase, Catherine percebeu o gesto.

– O que foi? Você não pode ter filhos? – perguntou a outra com um tanto de pena da resposta que poderia vir.

– Não, não é nada disso… – disse Rin com um sorriso sem graça. – Creio que não tenha nada de errado comigo de acordo com os exames.

– Ah, então já entendi o seu problema… – disse Catherine parecendo mais aliviada.

– Ahn…? – questionou Rin, nem ela sabia direito o problema dela mesma.

– Você não tem certeza se ele também quer uma família, não é mesmo? – a outra falou.

– N-não, não é isso… é que… – Rin complicou-se ao tentar desviar o dado assunto, mas acabou cedendo. – Ah… a quem estou tentando enganar, não é mesmo?

– Tem razão. – disse Catherine.

– Eu realmente não sei o que ele pensa sobre algo desse tipo… hoje eu percebi que nunca comentei alguma coisa do gênero com ele. – disse Rin logo percebendo o que estava falando e rindo de si mesma. – Eu nem sei por que eu estou falando alguma coisa assim… mas, eu gosto de crianças, eu quero ter filhos, e ele parece não se dar muito bem com elas. O que se torna uma grande contradição para mim…

– Já entendi onde quer chegar… – disse Catherine lançando mais um olhar a seus próprios filhos para certificar-se de que estavam bem. – Você tem medo que o fato de ele _talvez_ não querer ter filhos estrague o seu relacionamento.

– É… acho que se resume a isso. – disse Rin olhando para a borda da piscina na qual estava apoiada. – O que pode acontecer se ele não quiser o mesmo que eu? Não quero discutir nem brigar com ele por causa disso… mas também não quero perdê-lo ou perder a chance de ser mãe…

– Quer saber de uma coisa? – disse Catherine, ao que Rin ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la em resposta. – Não se preocupe com isso… você pode não ter falado nada com ele e nem pensado nisso antes, mas se ele realmente ama você, acha que alguma coisa vai chegar a atrapalhar isso? Acredite, nada fortalece mais uma relação do que filhos. E eu tenho certeza que se ele gosta de você, ele pensa do mesmo jeito… então, por hora não se preocupe, apenas aproveite a sua lua-de-mel e o que tiver direito, por que… com certeza não vai ter tanto tempo livre quando tiver de cuidar desses _pestinhas_. – ela riu do próprio modo como chamou os filhos, Rin também.

– Talvez você tenha razão. – disse Rin.

– Apenas divirta-se… quando chegar a hora, você vai saber que ele quer o mesmo que você. – Catherine sorriu olhando em seguida seu relógio de pulso. – Ah, já está tarde, acho que já vou levar as crianças pra dentro pra dar um banho nelas. Se o Allen não veio até agora, significa que só vai chegar mais tarde… então não adianta esperar mais aqui. Bom, foi um prazer conhecer você, Rin… e como eu disse, aproveite enquanto é tempo. Nos vemos por aí, você vai ficar aqui até quando?

– Até o fim da semana. – respondeu Rin.

– Ainda temos muito tempo então… podemos sair pra dar um passeio e eu te mostro a cidade, pelo visto você não a conhece muito bem, tem cara de estrangeira. – disse Catherine levantando-se. – Mas é claro que marcaremos quando o seu marido estiver descansando, por que creio que ele vá querê-la apenas para si nesses dias, não é mesmo?

– É… talvez. – disse Rin, sorrindo do comentário dela. – Até mais então.

Depois de erguer-se, Catherine seguiu até os filhos que ainda estavam brincando e Rin ficou a observar. A mulher chegara até as crianças já rindo, e pegou a garotinha de surpresa pelas costas, levantando-a nos braços, rindo com os dois. O pequeno garoto segurou a mão dela e seguiram até a mesa para pegar a bolsa e subir para seu quarto no hotel.

Ela mergulhou mais uma vez na piscina depois que a mulher saiu de vista com os filhos. Nadou um pouco, até chegar à borda do lado onde estava a sua bolsa e suas coisas, saiu da piscina, caminhando até a mesa, mas parou de súbito quando alguém colocou uma toalha, mais exatamente a _sua_ toalha, sobre seus ombros. Virou-se para dar de cara com o conhecido par de olhos dourados.

– Realmente não gosto como todos esses homens olham pra você. – disse ele com o rosto perto do dela.

– Não sabia que era tão ciumento. – disse Rin sorrindo. – Está aqui há quanto tempo?

– Acabei de chegar, vi quando se despediu de uma mulher… – disse ele. – Parece que já andou conhecendo mais pessoas… vai acabar gostando do lugar por isso.

– Pensei que passaria mais tempo dormindo, então decidi vim dar um mergulho. – disse ela.

– Não é só por que é a nossa lua-de-mel que precisa ficar restrita a mim… – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu também pensava que ficaria dormindo por mais tempo, mas o celular me acordou.

– Então a pessoa que ligou deve estar agora na sua lista negra? – questionou Rin conhecendo muito bem o gênio do marido.

– Estaria, mas hoje eu estou tolerante. – comentou Sesshoumaru. – Era Hakudoushi, ele só ligou para avisar que Sarah já teve filho, ou melhor, filha. Para o caso de querermos visitá-la, ela sai do hospital em três dias.

– Mesmo! Que ótima notícia! – disse Rin feliz. – Nós podemos ir visitá-las!

– Claro… se você quiser. – disse ele.

– Você não vai achar que isso pode atrapalhar a nossa lua-de-mel? – perguntou ela receosa.

– Como alguma coisa que a deixa feliz poderia atrapalhar a nossa lua-de-mel? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Se você quiser podemos fazer uma outra depois.

– Também não precisamos de tudo isso. – disse ela sorrindo do comentário dele. – Mas e então, quando nós vamos?

– Podemos ir amanhã mesmo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Garanto que a viagem daqui para Nova York não é tão longa quanto daqui para o Japão.

– Também acho isso… – comentou ela.

Eles seguiram para o seu quarto para poder arrumar as coisas e viajar na manhã seguinte… durante todo esse tempo Rin continuava a pensar sobre o fato de Sesshoumaru querer ou não ter filhos. A melhor escolha seria perguntar ao próprio, mas tinha medo da resposta dele, tinha medo que a resposta dele não a agradasse… ela o amava, não? Mas não queria uma vida restrita a ele e suas vontades.

Ainda teria muito tempo, julgou em sua própria mente… eles tinham acabado de casar e tinham muito ainda além da lua-de-mel, como Catherine dissera, aproveite enquanto é tempo.

Sesshoumaru encarregara-se de reservar os lugares no vôo para Nova York logo na manhã do dia seguinte, tinha que admitir que aquela idéia de interromper a _sua_ lua-de-mel bem no meio, não lhe agradava em nada, mas se agradava a Rin, o que ele poderia fazer? E ela parecia estar incomodada com alguma coisa… talvez na volta se sentisse melhor, ou pelo menos melhor para contar o que a estava atormentando desde que ela acordara na manhã seguinte a qual chegaram.

Naquela noite eles não saíram, apenas aproveitaram mais uma noite a sós, na sua suíte da cobertura de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Miami, a beira-mar. Rin ainda negava-se insistentemente a chegar ao menos _perto_ da sacada para apreciar a vista da orla sob a luz da lua cheia ou até mesmo as estrelas no imenso céu negro. Pediram vinho, frutas, seu jantar foi no próprio quarto, e o resto da noite… foi _ocupada_.

Rin, pela primeira vez na vida, pareceu não acordar ao som do despertador, acordou antes de Sesshoumaru e por mais incrível que parecesse, antes da hora realmente marcada para que não se atrasassem ao pegar o vôo das 10h.

– Sesshoumaru? – ela chamou-o ao seu lado na cama, para certificar-se se ele estava ou não acordado. Mesmo que não estivesse tinha que acordar ou pelo menos soltar a sua cintura para que pudesse levantar-se.

– O que foi, Rin? – perguntou ele e certamente acordara apenas ao ouvir a voz dela chamando-o.

– Queria saber se já estava acordado. – ela disse com um sorriso divertido, que ele por acaso não notou por estar de olhos fechados.

– Não. – ele respondeu. – Ainda está cedo.

– Será que você poderia deixar eu me levantar para poder tomar meu banho? – perguntou ela ainda sorrindo com a resposta que poderia vir dele.

– Não… – ele disse abraçando a cintura dela mais firmemente.

– Sesshoumaru! – chamou-o num tom repreensivo para que ele acatasse o seu pedido. – Por que não posso tomar banho?

– Por que eu não quero levantar agora. – ele disse simplesmente, puxando-a mais para perto e aconchegando-se para poder dormir mais um bom tempo.

– Sesshoumaru Taisho, eu vou contar até três… – ela disse ameaçadoramente.

– E se eu não soltar? – ele desafiou.

– Eu… eu vou… eu… aff! – viu-se derrotada quando não pensou em nada que pudesse usar para ameaçá-lo.

Viu um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos finos lábios dele e em seguida ele soltar a sua cintura.

– Você pode ir, eu vou depois… quero descansar mais um pouco. – disse arrumando a cabeça sobre o macio travesseiro de penas.

– Tudo bem. – disse Rin se levantando e beijando os lábios dele levemente antes de dirigir-se para o banheiro.

Ela arrumou-se e depois Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, antes que ficasse tarde demais e acabassem se atrasando para o vôo, mas tudo saiu nos perfeitos conformes, dentro de algumas poucas horas eles estavam sentados nas cadeiras de primeira classe do vôo para Nova York, apreciando a vista das pequenas janelas do avião.

– Estou tão empolgada para conhecer a filha de Sarah-san! – dizia Rin sorridente, apreciando a vista de sua poltrona ao lado da janela.

Sesshoumaru nada comentou, apenas fitou a expressão contente dela demoradamente. Ela estava tão entusiasmada com a idéia de ver a filha de Sarah. Rin a conhecera quando já estava grávida, pouco antes do casamento e ainda a vira no próprio dia, tinham se dado muito bem e Sarah insistiu que ela aparecesse para ver a criança quando nascesse, Rin certamente não discordou, ficava de uma maneira tão radiante quando falava de crianças, ou quando estava com elas…

O vôo não foi tão demorado, logo eles tinham chegado no seu destino e chamaram um táxi para poder levá-los até o hospital onde Sarah estava internada. Durante a pequena viagem, eles, principalmente Rin, não deixavam um detalhe sequer passar despercebido ela nunca prestara muita atenção nos EUA quando vinha visitar Kagome, agora tinha essa chance.

Chegaram no hospital e seguiram até a recepção, a atendente informou o número 438 do quarto onde Sarah estava naquele dado momento. Eles usaram o elevador para chegar no quarto andar e foram até o local indicado, bateram na porta.

– Entre… – escutaram uma voz feminina responder de dentro do quarto.

Rin abriu a porta e seguiu na frente, Sarah estava sentada, encostada em seu travesseiro, com a pequena garotinha descansando nos braços, pela maneira calma como estava deitada nos braços da mãe, devia ter acabado de ser amamentada algum tempo atrás.

– Ah! Rin, Sesshoumaru… – Sarah fitou-os sorrindo, e num tom baixo. – Eu não os esperava, achei que estavam na sua lua-de-mel.

– Hakudoushi nos deu a notícia. – disse Sesshoumaru fechando a porta atrás de si e seguindo para o sofá ao lado da cama, Rin estava indo até a nova mamãe.

– Não deviam ter vindo… imagine só, atrapalhar o descanso de vocês… – disse Sarah.

– Imagine… – disse Rin chegando ao lado dela na cama. – Eu estava louca para ver a sua filha, e temos muito tempo de sobra ainda. Como vocês duas estão?

– Ótimas. – respondeu Sarah agora fitando Rin enquanto Sesshoumaru sentava-se no sofá. – Não perguntarei como estão, já posso presumir.

– Onde está Hakudoushi? – dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru que perguntou.

– Ele passou em casa para descansar, tomar um banho e pegar algumas coisas para mim e para o bebê. – disse Sarah. – Não deve demorar a chegar.

– Ela é linda, meus parabéns Sarah… – disse Rin olhando para a criança e brincando com suas mãos, que seguravam os dedos de Rin firmemente, os olhinhos dela ainda estavam parcialmente (leia-se totalmente) fechados.

– Você quer segurá-la? – perguntou Sarah vendo que os olhos de Rin pediam por isso.

– Ah, eu poderia? – perguntou Rin feliz.

– Claro! – disse Sarah. – Tome cuidado, já segurou um bebê antes?

– Não… – Rin respondeu.

– Então comece a treinar. – disse Sarah rindo do comentário e estendendo a frágil criança para os braços da outra mulher.

Ao ouvir a frase dela, Rin lançou um breve olhar para Sesshoumaru sentado do outro lado da cama naquele sofá à parte, ele estava despreocupado, sequer prestava atenção nelas, a janela naquele momento parecia mais interessante, ou simplesmente não achava interessante aquela nova vida nos braços de Rin.

Desviou rapidamente o olhar, voltando a fitar a pequena criança que se aconchegava melhor em seu colo, ela estava calma e parecia prestes a cair no sono. Rin sorriu fitando o rosto cheio e rosado dela.

– Parece que ela gostou de você. – disse Sarah olhando para as duas.

– Ela é muito bonitinha… – disse Rin balançando-se lentamente para que ela dormisse.

– Quando ela dormir pode colocá-la aqui do lado. – disse indicando o berço bem ao lado da cama.

– Claro. – concordou Rin ainda balançando o bebê e entoando suavemente uma canção de ninar que sua mãe costumava cantar, impressionante como ainda lembrava-se dela.

Enquanto ela prestava bastante atenção no rosto tranqüilo do bebê, Sesshoumaru observava-a sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer, ela parecia tão linda cuidando da garotinha, imaginava como seria com seus próprios filhos. Sarah olhava disfarçadamente de Sesshoumaru para Rin e dela para Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, ela percebera o olhar indagador que Rin lançara a Sesshoumaru quando pegou sua filha no colo, sorriu internamente ao perceber a situação, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas ela também conhecia Sesshoumaru há um belo tempo, então, o que ele estaria pensando? Ou até mesmo, ele estaria pensando sobre filhos?

– Ela dormiu… – disse Rin depositando cuidadosamente o frágil corpo da garota no berço que Sarah indicara anteriormente, ela não acordara com o movimento, continuava a se remexer, encolhendo-se para achar uma posição confortável sobre o fino lençol.

– Que bom… não estava mais agüentando… – disse Sarah de forma divertida. – Rin, poderia me fazer o favor de chamar a enfermeira? Ela precisa levar Karin de volta para o berçário.

– Claro, volto num instante. – disse Rin dirigindo-se à porta, lançou um sorriso para os dois restantes na sala e fechou a porta ao sair.

Sarah fitou Sesshoumaru intensamente, enquanto este mantinha os olhos fixos num ponto interessante naquelas janelas abertas bem ao lado dele. Ao perceber aquele conhecido par de olhos sobre si, Sesshoumaru voltou-se para a mulher repousada na cama.

– Você já conversou com a Rin? – perguntou Sarah.

– Eu converso com ela todos os dias. – disse Sesshoumaru tranqüilamente.

– Sobre sua futura família? – questionou Sarah.

– Não creio que Rin queira falar sobre isso no meio de nossa lua-de-mel. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ainda temos muito tempo de sobra.

– Não acredite tão convictamente nisso… Rin é mulher, e as mulheres têm instintos maternais. – disse Sarah. – Ela adora crianças, mas talvez esteja com medo de falar com você sobre o assunto… você nunca foi muito fã de crianças, não é Sesshoumaru? E também não demonstra isso…

– Ela não precisa ficar com medo de falar algo comigo. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Você não tem que dizer isso a mim, e sim a ela. – disse Sarah. – Acredite, Rin é bem insegura, principalmente quando está diante de você, acho que se sente pequena. Evite contrariedades sobre esse assunto, assim como começar a relação, mantê-la também é difícil, principalmente para as mulheres que querem ter uma família.

– Eu nunca disse que não queria ter uma… – comentou Sesshoumaru fitando agora Sarah nos olhos intensamente.

– Então diga isso a ela. – disse Sarah. – Ela vai gostar de ouvir.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Rin entrou mais uma vez no quarto, fechando a porta novamente ao entrar desta vez.

– A enfermeira disse que já virá buscá-la. – disse Rin seguindo até o sofá e sentando-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Obrigada. – Sarah respondeu e em seguida continuou, mudando de assunto. – Bom, e quanto a vocês, quando voltam para Miami?

– Amanhã pela manhã. – respondeu Rin sorridente. – Vamos ficar aqui um pouco mais, não é Sesshoumaru?

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com o que ela dissera.

– E onde pretendem dormir hoje? – perguntou Sarah já prevendo a resposta.

Rin olhou indagadoramente para Sesshoumaru, e voltou-se para Sarah logo em seguida.

– Er… não pensamos nessa parte… – disse ela sem graça.

– Acharemos algum hotel para ficar. – disse Sesshoumaru dessa vez.

– Sim, vocês podem ficar lá na minha casa. – disse Sarah rindo da situação, acatou as respostas deles como se fossem pedidos. – Ela está realmente vazia até que eu possa sair daqui, e tem espaço, acreditem.

– Arigatou, Sarah. – Rin agradeceu.

– Não tem problema. – ela respondeu sorridente.

– Eu não sabia que as visitas já tinham chegado. – comentou uma nova voz masculina, vinda da porta do quarto, todos os presentes, exceto pela pequena Karin viraram-se para fitar o marido de Sarah, Hakudoushi, que acabava de entrar.

– Agora está sabendo. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Olá pra você também Sesshoumaru. – disse Hakudoushi de maneira sarcástica. – E como você está Rin? Ainda não pediu divórcio?

– Ahn, er… não. – respondeu Rin sem graça.

– Vai pedir em menos de um mês. – disse Hakudoushi cobrindo facilmente a distancia entre a porta e a cama de Sarah, beijando-lhe nos lábios levemente como um cumprimento carinhoso.

Rin sorriu do comentário dele, era sempre assim, Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi pareciam se fuzilar com simples palavras, e isso não parava em nenhum momento distraído, mas mesmo com essa constante briga, todos que os conheciam bem, sabiam que eram bons amigos, sim, Sesshoumaru conseguira um amigo e um ótimo parceiro de trabalho, ele não era mais apenas um dos diversos sócios de Sesshoumaru, era parceiro dele, as duas grandes filiais da empresa que Sesshoumaru herdara de seu pai estavam nos EUA e no Japão, ele e Hakudoushi trabalhavam em conjunto mesmo estando em lados opostos do globo, pouquíssimas empresas tentavam se opor a tal parceria, e se tentavam, acabavam desmembradas e vendidas por partes, como um carro velho. Mas na hora de falar de negócios, eles tratavam de negócios, quando não, simplesmente arrumavam a forma mais educada de atingirem um ao outro, como naquele momento, ou seja, estava tudo perfeitamente normal com tudo e todos.

– Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru e Rin vão dormir na nossa casa essa noite, eles voltam para Miami apenas amanhã de manhã. – dissera Sarah.

– Ah, claro, Sesshoumaru se identificará com a casinha do cachorro, e está com sorte, hoje eu o deixei no veterinário. – disse Hakudoushi lançando um sorrisinho irônico ao sócio. – Mais espaço para você.

– Não sabia que já tinha arrumado um cachorro para disputar o lugar na casa com você, Hakudoushi. – disse Sesshoumaru simplesmente. – Já está tentando matar o coitado depois de descobrir que perdeu?

– Já chega vocês dois. – disse Sarah, já acostumada com as constantes disputas verbais, Rin apenas sorriu mais uma vez da situação. – Antes que acordem Karin, é melhor que se calem.

– Ela já dormiu? – questionou Hakudoushi observando a garota no berço, evitando acordá-la, passando os dedos levemente na cabeça dela.

– Você chegou tarde, Rin já conseguiu essa façanha. – disse Sarah. – A enfermeira deve estar vindo buscá-la, Rin também foi chamá-la.

– Sesshoumaru ainda não me perguntou sobre a empresa, ele está doente, Rin? – questionou Hakudoushi sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

– Creio eu que não… – comentou Rin lançando um breve olhar ao marido.

– Estou de férias, Hakudoushi, espero encontrar pelo menos metade do que eu deixei depois que voltar. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Ah, claro, por acaso quer que eu suma do mapa com a empresa? – questionou o outro irônico. – Até onde eu sei, metade de nada, continua sendo nada.

– Conseguiu tirar 'um' na prova de matemática com essa descoberta? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

– Não continuem. – dessa vez foi Rin quem falou. – Sesshoumaru, que tal irmos andando, ainda temos que almoçar, estou ficando com fome.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Sesshoumaru já se preparando para se levantar.

– Bom, então nós nos vemos amanhã, Sarah. – disse Rin indo até a cama para cumprimentar a amiga e despedir-se. – Passamos aqui antes de ir para o aeroporto.

– Certo, eu esperarei. – disse Sarah sorridente. – Até mais Sesshoumaru.

– Nos vemos de noite, Hakudoushi. – disse Rin já se dirigindo até a porta.

– Até mais. – ele também se despediu da garota, apenas Sesshoumaru manteve-se no seu direito de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru seguiu Rin para fora do prédio do hospital, os dois usaram a tarde para passear pela cidade que Rin pouco conhecia, almoçaram num restaurante já conhecido por Sesshoumaru e depois apenas relaxaram e começaram a andar de um lado a outro, com Sesshoumaru a mostrar algumas coisas que Rin ainda não conhecia e ela a visitar alguns lugares já conhecidos, de quando vinha para passar o natal com a irmã.

Durante a noite, como o combinado, eles seguiram para a casa de Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru já sabia o caminho. Jantaram lá e conversaram um pouco, de maneira sempre civilizada. Vez ou outra Sesshoumaru _atacava_ Hakudoushi e vice e versa. Mas nada demais, como sempre. Hakudoushi apenas passara em casa por uns momentos, nos quais jantou na companhia das visitas e conversou, depois disso despediu-se deixando a casa nas mãos dos dois, voltando para o hospital para fazer companhia a Sarah.

Como o combinado, na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru e Rin acordaram cedo e seguiram para o hospital para fazer uma última visita a Sarah enquanto ainda estavam nos EUA e depois voltar a sua rotina na lua-de-mel em Miami. Não encontraram Hakudoushi no quarto e nem Karin, de acordo com Sarah um deles estava tomando café e o outro no berçário.

– Bom, nós só viemos dar uma passada rápida. – disse Rin. – Nosso vôo sai em meia hora, temos que chegar logo no aeroporto.

– Nós iremos visitá-los no Japão qualquer dia desses. – comentou Sarah. – Quando Karin já estiver maiorzinha.

– Nós adoraríamos. – disse Rin. – Então, até outro dia.

– Até mais Rin. – elas despediram-se com beijos no rosto, em seguida Sesshoumaru aproximou-se para fazer o mesmo, e quando beijou o rosto dela, ouviu-a falar em voz baixa. – _Pense no que eu disse_.

– _Pensarei._ – dissera Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom baixo, evitando que Rin escutasse.

Eles saíram do quarto, prontos para chegarem no aeroporto a tempo, ao menos tiveram tempo de despedir-se de Hakudoushi ou até mesmo de Karin, mas tempo não faltava para que eles pudessem conversar mais.

Os dois pegaram um táxi na frente do hospital para poder ir até o aeroporto, era apenas cerca de 15 minutos de viagem, não daria para perder o vôo.

– O que você estava falando com Sarah? – perguntou Rin curiosamente.

– Nani? – ele indagou fazendo-se de desentendido.

– Você falou alguma coisa com ela quando se despediam. – disse Rin. – Pensa que não percebi?

– Eu não disse nada, apenas me despedi, do mesmo modo que ela. – disse Sesshoumaru desviando completamente do assunto.

– Se você diz. – comentou Rin.

– Por quê? – questionou ele. – Não confia em mim?

– Não é nada disso, é claro que confio em você. – disse Rin. – Então esqueçamos isso.

– Você não está com a mesma idéia do ano novo na cabeça, não é mesmo? – Sesshoumaru questionou lembrando-se do episódio.

– Ahn! IIE! Não, não estou com essa idéia… – ela disse rapidamente, de maneira constrangida ao lembrar-se também do mesmo ocorrido.

Eles não comentaram mais muita coisa no caminho de volta, apenas conversavam sobre outros assuntos irrelevantes, mas que proporcionavam uma boa conversa, ou na melhor das hipóteses, namoravam.

Ao chegarem em Miami, eles seguiram direto a um restaurante para poder almoçar antes de voltar ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

E mais uma vez eles estavam de volta a seu hotel cinco estrelas em Miami, na recepção, onde Sesshoumaru esperava pela chave de seu quarto, nesse meio tempo, Rin avistou Catherine com os filhos, logo ali perto, no saguão, dirigindo-se para a saída, provavelmente.

– Sess, eu volto num instante. – ela disse dirigindo-se até a mulher, sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta dele.

Sesshoumaru observou-a ir de encontro à nova amiga, apenas esqueceu o que viera realmente fazer na recepção.

– Catherine? – ela chamou a mulher, quando já estava ao alcance de sua audição.

– Ah! Rin… – Catherine cumprimentou-a ao avistá-la. – Parece que foi passear essa manhã… – disse notando que Rin estava chegando e lançando um olhar para Sesshoumaru parado no balcão da recepção.

– Ah, sim, na verdade fizemos uma viagem para visitar uma amiga que está em Nova York, hospitalizada, chegamos hoje. – explicou Rin.

– Hospitalizada? Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Catherine parecendo preocupada.

– Não foi nada demais, na verdade foi uma coisa muito boa, é que ela acabou de ter uma filha e fomos visitá-las. – explicou Rin.

– Ah, se é assim, meus parabéns para sua amiga. – disse Catherine sorridente.

– Mamãe… – a pequena Lylian puxava levemente a calça da mãe, para conseguir atenção.

– Ahn? O que foi Lyli? – perguntou Catherine virando-se para a garota. Rin também voltou seus olhos para encararem os grandes orbes castanhos dela.

– _Quem é essa moça?_ – perguntou timidamente, ainda encarando Rin. – _Ela é a mesma moça da piscina?_

Catherine sorriu com a pergunta inocente da garota, do mesmo modo que Rin.

– Sim, querida, ela é a moça da piscina, seu nome é Rin, dê um 'oi' pra ela, ela é amiga da mamãe. – Catherine percebeu que esquecera de apresentar Rin aos próprios filhos, Lylian sorriu com a explicação da mãe e virou-se para Rin.

– Oi! Eu sou Lylian, muito prazer. – disse educadamente.

Rin ficou calada por uns minutos, depois que a garotinha se apresentara, mas logo reagiu para não parecer mal-educada.

– Muito prazer Lylian, eu sou Rin. – disse apertando levemente a pequena mão da garota que cabia inteira na palma da sua.

– Michael! – Rin ouviu Lylian chamar pelo irmão que estava um pouco mais afastado do pequeno grupo, brincando com um pequeno caça de guerra de brinquedo.

O garotinho seguiu até as três mulheres e levou o seu brinquedo junto, ainda fazendo-o voar de brincadeira e pousando-o em cada lugar que achava no caminho.

– O que foi Lyli? – perguntou ele ainda prestando mais atenção no seu avião e fazendo-o planar em suas mãos.

– Olha, você lembra dela? – ela apontou freneticamente para Rin bem diante de si, Michael levantou o olhar para encarar a mulher que ela estava indicando. – De lá da piscina.

– Ahn… ah, foi você que pegou a bola pra gente. – disse Michael finalmente lembrando-se do episódio.

– É, acho que sim. – Rin confirmou já achando graça daquela situação, onde ela era o centro das atenções.

– Ela é amiga da mamãe, o nome dela é Rin. – disse Lylian. – Ela disse que quer ir brincar com a gente lá fora.

Rin definitivamente não lembrava da parte da conversa onde tinha aceitado algo do gênero, não fazia objeção nenhuma, mas estava cansada, acabara de chegar de viagem e nem sabia se seria muito bom deixar Sesshoumaru sozinho, ou se ele concordaria, mas disso já tinha certeza.

– Ahn… er… eu disse? – perguntou Rin sem graça.

– Ela quer? – perguntou Michael confuso, Catherine já conhecendo os filhos, apenas ria-se da situação.

– Sim, sim, vamos, vamos brincar lá fora… – disse Lylian já segurando a mão de Rin para guiá-la para fora do prédio do hotel.

Rin sequer fez objeção, ou teve tempo para isso, lançou um breve olhar para Sesshoumaru ainda esperando no balcão da recepção, ele encarou-a seriamente por um segundo e desviou o olhar para falar com a mulher que o atendera, Rin voltou os olhos para as crianças, Sesshoumaru pareceu não ficar muito satisfeito de vê-la com elas, Rin ia ser levada para fora se não fosse a interrupção de Catherine.

– Lylian, pare com isso. – disse de maneira definitiva, mas num tom carinhoso. – A Rin não aceitou ir brincar com vocês, ela não pode ir agora, quem sabe outra hora.

– É, eu acho que talvez possamos deixar isso para outra hora… – disse Rin sorrindo sem graça.

– Ah, mas assim não tem graça. – disse Lylian soltando a mão de Rin. – A gente vai embora daqui a alguns dias, não vai sobrar nem tempo.

– Claro que vai ter tempo, eu prometo que antes de irem embora, vou tentar brincar com vocês. – disse Rin sorridente.

– Tudo bem então… vamos só nós dois Michael. – disse Lylian.

– Espere aí mocinha, vocês não vão lá pra fora sozinhos, eu vou junto. – disse Catherine, em seguida virou-se para despedir-se de Rin. – Eu vou indo agora, e boa sorte com o seu marido… – lançou um breve olhar para Sesshoumaru ainda parado no balcão da recepção. – Mas creio que não vá precisar. Nos vemos por aí.

– Até mais. – despediu-se Rin vendo Catherine afastar-se com os filhos.

Sem que ela percebesse, como na maioria das vezes, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se por trás dela, surpreendendo-a.

– Podemos subir e descansar agora? – perguntou ele ao ouvido dela.

– Hai. – ela disse virando-se para ele. – Eles não são lindos?

– "Eles"? – questionou Sesshoumaru sem entender muito bem o conteúdo da pergunta, já andando acompanhado dela para o elevador.

– Os filhos dela. – Rin explicou sorridente.

– Ah, se você diz. – disse Sesshoumaru simplesmente, de maneira a parecer desinteressada.

O sorriso dela desfez-se parcialmente ao ouvir o tom dele… realmente crianças pareciam não ter o mínimo de importância na vida de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele não interagia com elas, mantinha-se a certa distância que parecia tentar evitar algum tipo de doença. Ele não segurara e nem vira direito a filha de Sarah, não se aproximara dela enquanto ela segurava a garota nos braços e nem quando estivera conversando com Catherine, Lylian e Michael, parecia que sua idéia de ter uma família não estava indo muito bem, deveria ter tratado do assunto antes. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu quando o elevador parou no último andar do prédio e só se deu conta quando ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru chamando-a.

– Rin, alguma coisa de errado? – perguntou ao ver a expressão distante no rosto dela.

– N-não, não tem nada de errado, só estava pensando um pouco. – disse ela esboçando um sorriso que nem de longe convenceu Sesshoumaru, mas ele deixou passar, lembrando-se do que Sarah lhe dissera e associando um pouco mais as coisas.

Aquele era um grande dia, pelo menos Sesshoumaru lembrava-se desse detalhe, Rin parecia sempre tão distraída com a viagem e os lugares e notícias que devia ter esquecido até mesmo do detalhe… lembraria mais tarde talvez.

Rin entrou no quarto já se espreguiçando, esticando os músculos. Colocou a pequena mala que levara na viagem em cima de um dos sofás e seguiu direto para a enorme cama no meio do quarto, jogando-se em cima dela.

– Eu não sabia que estava tão cansada. – comentou Sesshoumaru tirando o relógio de pulso e depositando sobre o pequeno centro que tinha perto dos sofás, e abrindo uns botões da camisa social que usava.

– Nem eu. – completou ela. – De repente estou com sono.

– Então não vai querer sair essa tarde? – perguntou Sesshoumaru dobrando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos.

– Ahn, acho que não, eu quero dormir mais um pouco, você não se importa, não é. – disse ela tirando as sandálias com os próprios pés.

– Claro que não, pode descansar, mas sairemos hoje à noite. – ele disse não como uma opção, mas como uma definição.

– Tudo bem… mas onde vamos? – perguntou curiosa.

– Isso é surpresa. – respondeu ele seguindo até a cama onde ela estava _esparramada_.

– Surpresa! Eu gosto de surpresas! – disse ela. – Só não gosto do suspense, vou ter mesmo que esperar até de noite?

– Sim, você vai ter que esperar… mas não se anime tanto, é apenas um passeio. – disse Sesshoumaru debruçando-se sobre ela na cama e beijando-lhe levemente a testa. – Durma bem.

– Hai. – disse ela retribuindo o beijo dele, mas na boca, e em seguida ajeitou-se melhor na cama para poder descansar, tentando ignorar completamente o assunto que não queria lhe sair da cabeça, sobre ter filhos.

Não adiantou muito, ela conseguiu dormir, mas até em sonhos aquele simples assunto a atormentava, por que tanto? Era só uma questão simples rápida e básica, bastava perguntar a ele sobre a sua opinião e acabar com tudo de uma vez, o problema era arrumar coragem para encarar Sesshoumaru de frente, ela já estava acostumada a fazer isso, mas não com assuntos tão _delicados_ e principalmente depois que o casamento já estava feito.

Ela acordou com Sesshoumaru chamando-lhe como de costume, praticamente sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, deitado ao lado dela na cama.

– Acho que já está na hora de acordar… – foi o que ele disse.

– Mas já? – questionou ela pensando ter sido pouco o tempo que passara dormindo.

– Está vendo como o tempo adora passar rápido? – ele disse. – Já são 18h45min.

– 18h45min! – ela perguntou de maneira espantada. – Parece que estava mesmo com sono…

– Agora que já está acordada, arrume-se, sairemos às oito. – disse ele levantando-se.

– Ah, tudo bem, vou tomar banho. – disse levantando-se também da cama e beijando-lhe os lábios levemente.

Ela pegou a toalha e o roupão e seguiu para o banheiro.

Entrou na banheira e deitou-se relaxando na água espumada e morna.

– "_Rin, esse assunto não vai sair da sua cabeça enquanto não decidir colocar um ponto final nele… e junto a Sesshoumaru."_ – pensou consigo mesma, juntando a espuma da superfície da água com as mãos. – O grande problema vai ser conversar com ele…

– Esse _ele _poderia se referir a mim? – ela assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru às suas costas… e mais uma vez se surpreendia com as entradas silenciosas e audaciosas dele.

– Ah… Sess… não sabia que estava aí. – disse ela sem graça, virando-se para encará-lo.

– Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não quis interromper. – disse ele aproximando-se da banheira e ajoelhando-se para ficar à altura que ela estava, parcialmente imersa na água.

– Besteiras… – disse ela balançando a mão para dar ênfase ao que dissera. – Ignore o que ouviu.

– Deveria mesmo? – questionou ele. – Bom, eu vim avisar que vou precisar sair para arrumar o carro para nós essa noite, volto num instante. Afinal, tudo tem que estar perfeito hoje, não é mesmo?

– Ahn… é claro! – disse ela sorridente sem entender muito bem o porquê de aquele diz exclusivamente teria que estar perfeito. – Eu tentarei terminar de me arrumar nesse meio tempo.

– Ja ne. – disse ele simplesmente, saindo mais uma vez do banheiro para deixar que Rin terminasse o seu banho.

Ela rapidamente terminou o banho e seguiu para o quarto, para poder se arrumar, como já esperava de Sesshoumaru, se era para sair de noite para um passeio teria que ter alguma coisa de gala, ou seja, trajes como vestidos e de preferência longos, como ela os preferia, _conservados_. Mas como Kagome e Sango já lhe haviam instruído anteriormente para ser mais ousada quanto às roupas usadas com Sesshoumaru, isso certamente o agradaria. Buscou em sua mala alguma roupa para dada ocasião, acabou achando um belo vestido num tom champanhe, não muito chamativo pela cor, mas talvez pelo fato de ser justo, um acentuado decote em "V" e as costas nuas, exceto por alguns cordões que trançavam o modelo de um lado a outro das costas, o vestido passava um pouco dos joelhos, com o corte da barra inclinado, deixando o lado esquerdo desta mais longo que o direito. Colocou um par de sandálias de salto alto e fino, de aço, com as correias finas, de modo a combinar com o detalhe das costas do vestido. Dividiu a sua franja de lado, do mesmo modo que o cabelo, prendendo parte deste num coque alto e a outra parte deixando cair-lhe pelos ombros de maneira graciosa a contrastar a tonalidade negra como a noite com sua pele naturalmente branca. Colocou um conjunto de jóias simples, um colar com uma pequena flor prateada e com diminutas pedrinhas de strass, o brinco no mesmo modelo do pingente, e uma pulseira também prateada. Passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto, apenas um pouco de sombra nos olhos e batom, sem exageros, e enfim estava pronta para a sua saída com Sesshoumaru.

Fitou o relógio na parede e constou que já era 19h51min, Sesshoumaru deveria estar voltando a qualquer momento agora, teria uma bela surpresa ao vê-la daquele jeito, afinal, não era apenas ele que sabia surpreender com suas chegadas silenciosas. E na simples menção de pensar nele, ouviu a porta abrir-se e permitir que ele adentrasse o quarto, já arrumado para sair. Ele usava um terno, e calça social pretos, por dentro do terno tinha a camisa típica social branca e por cima desta ainda tinha um colete cinza, que ela dificilmente o via usar, os sapatos também de cor negras e impecáveis, depositado sobre o seu antebraço esquerdo, o que parecia ser um sobretudo também preto… Sesshoumaru parecia adorar o contraste do negro com sua pele e seus cabelos prateados, no momento presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Ao entrar no quarto, parou de súbito encarando a mulher a sua frente que, momentos atrás, jurara ter deixado sem nenhuma daquelas roupas e jóias… ainda se surpreendia com a beleza que ela mostrava a cada dia que passavam juntos, nem mesmo "perfeita" a definiria naquele momento.

– Já podemos ir, suponho eu… – disse Rin caminhando lentamente até ele. – Quero saber a que lugar irá me levar hoje.

– Claro. – disse estendendo o braço cordialmente para que ela pudesse acompanhá-lo.

Eles seguiram até o elevador e esperaram para chegar ao saguão de entrada, saíram deste atraindo vários olhares para si, pela beleza que mostravam e elegância com que caminhavam lado a lado. Rin estava sorridente, mas mesmo assim Sesshoumaru sabia e podia perceber de longe que aquele não era o sorriso natural dela, ou seja, algo a estava incomodando e já fazia certo tempo, agora mais que nunca tinha certeza que Sarah poderia estar certa quanto ao assunto a ser tratado entre os dois. Mas ainda assim esperaria mais, talvez ela tomasse alguma iniciativa, caso não e aquele sorriso incompleto continuasse estampado em sua face, ele teria que fazer algo, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, seria pior se acontecesse do mesmo modo que no ano novo, quando ela não teve coragem de falar com ele sobre _achar_ que ele a estaria traindo.

Seguiram para a saída do prédio e uma limusine os esperava, estacionada bem ao lado da calçada. O motorista estava ao lado da porta e abriu para que o casal pudesse entrar. Rin seguiu na frente e Sesshoumaru logo depois. O motorista fechou a porta e foi para o outro lado para dirigir, Sesshoumaru já lhe havia entregue todo o cronograma daquela noite.

– Eu não sabia que sairíamos de limusine esta noite. – disse Rin quando o carro já tinha entrado em movimento.

– Hoje nós só aproveitaremos o nosso tempo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – A noite pode ser bem longa… champanhe? – ele perguntou pegando uma taça e a garrafa para servi-los.

– Claro. – ela aceitou pegando a taça que ele lhe oferecia.

Os dois saborearam o seu champanhe mediante a vista da cidade de dentro daquela limusine e o passeio que estavam dando. Conversaram um pouco enquanto não chegavam ao seu destino, Rin já estava ficando curiosa.

– Onde estamos indo afinal? – perguntou.

– Você verá. – disse ele tomando mais um gole do champanhe em sua taça. – Não deve demorar muito para chegarmos agora.

Ela esperou pacientemente até que finalmente sentiu o carro parar, antes que pudesse chegar até a porta para abri-la e sair, o motorista já o havia feito. Estendeu a mão para que Rin saísse do carro e em seguida Sesshoumaru saiu, estendendo mais uma vez o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

Rin ficou simplesmente abismada com o prédio diante do qual se encontrava, era simplesmente lindo, uma arquitetura bem modelada e com detalhes esplêndidos que talvez só os antigos gregos conseguissem transformar em suas esculturas e estruturas de templos.

– É lindo, que lugar é esse? – ela percebeu que além deles, vários casais também em trajes de gala eram deixados por suas limusines na entrada e seguiam pela escadaria na entrada.

– Estamos no Teatro Principal. É onde geralmente acontecem os maiores espetáculos daqui, às vezes, shows, mas em geral apresentações de orquestras, musicais, e claro, peças de teatro. – disse Sesshoumaru já andando com ela para entrarem no local. – Como sei que odeia ópera, orquestras e coisas do gênero, trouxe-a para ver um espetáculo de dança. Alguns dançarinos e bailarinos profissionais vão fazer uma apresentação exclusiva essa noite.

– Mesmo! – Rin pareceu animar-se com a idéia.

Como Sesshoumaru já havia ressaltado, ela não era das maiores fãs de orquestras, óperas e coisas do gênero, mas não dispensava jamais qualquer espetáculo de dança, desde que vira uma bailarina fazer uma apresentação no seu colégio, curvando-se e dançando daquele jeito, parecendo flutuar ao lado de seu parceiro, começara a amar a dança, em todos os seus estilos, e sempre adorara ver os dançarinos profissionais e seus shows, mas realmente nunca tivera coragem de aprender por si só a dançar daquela maneira, nunca se achara capaz. Era incrível como ele ainda podia lembrar-se de seus gostos depois de tanto tempo.

Ao contrário de escolher lugares nos camarotes, onde as pessoas costumavam dizer que a vista era melhor, escolheu lugares nas fileiras diante do palco, lá sim a vista era melhor, os camarotes sempre ficavam distantes do palco e em geral usavam-se binóculos para enxergar melhor, não conseguia ver qual a vantagem de estar num deles, e Rin teria que ter uma visão privilegiada, bem perto do palco.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, esperando pelo início da apresentação, estava feliz, mas apenas ficaria mais tranqüila quando conversasse com Sesshoumaru, estava rezando para que ele não tivesse percebido seu aparente desânimo, ele sempre percebia quando seu sorriso estava diferente, mas talvez não tivesse notado ainda, ela imaginava ter sido cautelosa quanto a suas reações diante dele.

A apresentação começou e Rin manteve seus olhos direcionados exclusivamente para o palco e os pares de dançarinos que surgiam por ordem, apresentando diferentes estilos, desde clássicos até os modernos. Foram quase duas horas de danças e mais danças com coreografias simplesmente impecáveis. Enquanto ela tinha os olhos nos dançarinos, Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos na expressão dela. Não, ela não mudara, ainda estava incomodada com alguma coisa… mas ainda havia tempo.

A apresentação terminou e todos aplaudiram entusiasmados, inclusive Rin. Saíam de suas cadeiras já comentando sobre o espetáculo, em baixos murmúrios. Ela estava mais sorridente depois daquela apresentação, mas ainda assim, não o suficiente para ele.

– E então, o que achou da apresentação? – perguntou ele.

– Eu adorei! – disse ela feliz. – Não poderia ter tido uma surpresa melhor, Sess.

– Que bom que gostou, agora podemos ir comer alguma coisa, ainda não jantamos. – disse ele.

– Sim, estou com fome mesmo. – ela concordou e seguiram para o carro já estacionado na frente do teatro, esperando por eles.

Mais alguns minutos em que o carro cruzava a cidade para levá-los a um restaurante já indicado anteriormente por Sesshoumaru. Tal como aquele em que haviam almoçado outro dia, o restaurante onde iam jantar tinha uma vista perfeita para o mar, que ele sabia, Rin adorava.

As reservas já tinham sido feitas, para lugares virados para o mar, que por sinal estava lindo naquela noite, com a lua cheia e as estrelas refletindo em sua superfície. Quando eles sentaram-se, Sesshoumaru encarregou-se de pedir a comida e Rin ficou absorta em seus pensamentos mais uma vez, sem nem ao menos perceber. Ela olhava para o mar de maneira distante… perdida, parecia não olhar para a superfície da água, mas para algo que ia além dela. Por esse simples detalhe, mais uma vez deixou de perceber aqueles conhecidos orbes dourados sobre si. A melodia suave que entoava no local para que os casais apreciassem e dançassem antes ou depois do jantar ajudou para que Rin pensasse de maneira mais _perdida_.

– Rin… Rin… – Sesshoumaru já a chamava a um certo tempo, quando ela finalmente percebeu que a voz que escutava em sua cabeça não era produto de sua imaginação e sim das cordas vocais do homem diante de si.

– Ah, hai! – ela atendeu ao chamado dele, _voltando à terra_.

– O jantar, Rin. – ele disse indicando o garçom que estava esperando para poder servir a comida para ela quando ela resolvesse retirar os cotovelos da mesa e permitir a passagem das colheres e conchas, sem nenhum desastre.

– Sim, gomen ne. – ela desculpou-se mais uma vez esquecendo que estava nos EUA. – Obrigada.

O garçom finalmente serviu a comida e retirou-se para que eles pudessem jantar em paz. Sesshoumaru não comentou nada sobre o fato de ela ter ficado completamente perdida em pensamentos, apenas levou tranqüilamente, deixando que ela pensasse por mais algum tempo que conseguira enganá-lo com aquele sorriso.

Eles terminaram de jantar, conversaram um pouco mais e pagaram a conta para poder finalmente partir. Quando saíram mais uma vez a limusine estava estacionada a espera deles. Sesshoumaru fez um breve sinal com a mão e o motorista fechou a porta entendendo que eles não partiriam naquele momento, Rin também entendeu o gesto e seguiu com Sesshoumaru caminhando pela rua parcialmente deserta, ainda tinha alguma circulação, mas naquela altura da noite, eram poucas pessoas.

– Vamos andar um pouco, _conversar_ mais. – ele disse ao notar a expressão interrogativa que ela carregava na face depois de ter visto-o ignorar o motorista.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – ela disse já mais tranqüila.

Eles andaram um pouco até chegarem à praia, esta sim estava deserta, e iluminada apenas pela luz da lua cheia no céu. Rin descalçou as sandálias de salto para poder andar melhor pela areia da orla. Os dois seguiram até uns 3 ou 4 metros de distância da água, agora calma, tranqüila, sem um movimento sequer provocado pelo vento. Sentaram-se na areia, lado a lado, apenas fitando o horizonte. Uma brisa leve soprou e Rin encolheu-se um pouco mais de maneira instintiva ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Percebendo que ela estava com frio, tirou o terno e cobriu as costas dela.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu o gesto dele acompanhada de um sorriso.

– O que está acontecendo Rin? – ele foi direto ao assunto.

– Ahn? – ela fingiu não entender a pergunta. – Do que está falando?

– O que você tem? O que está querendo falar? – perguntou ele mais uma vez.

– Eu… n-não estou querendo falar nada! – ela disse aparentemente nervosa com a situação em que Sesshoumaru já tinha habilidade para deixá-la.

– Eu sei que está… que tem alguma coisa a incomodando, você mais que ninguém sabe que seu sorriso não me engana. – disse ele simplesmente.

– Ah… eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso. – ela riu da própria situação, olhando agora para a areia aos seus pés.

– E então…? – ele incentivou-a.

– Er… que… – ela definitivamente não estava preparada para aquilo e não fazia idéia de como começar a falar, sequer conseguia encará-lo nos olhos. – Ah… por que não deixamos isso para lá? – tentou inutilmente desviar de assunto.

– Rin… – ele falou de forma a incentivá-la a continuar o que começara.

– Eu… eu não sei como começar! – ela insistiu.

– Comece pelo começo. – ele disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, como se fosse ele que estivesse naquela situação.

– Bom… – ela começou fitando a areia mais uma vez, como se aquilo fosse muito mais interessante do que aquele par de orbes dourados que a fitavam intensamente e de forma intimidadora. – Eu sei que você pode não querer isso agora, e talvez nunca pra falar a verdade, nós nunca nem tocamos no assunto, mas eu… eu… eu… – ela não conseguia terminar de falar.

– Você? – Sesshoumaru ria-se internamente da situação dela e da falta de coragem para dizer uma coisa tão simples, que eleja sabia do que se tratava.

– É que eu… – enganchou-se mais uma vez e finalmente conseguiu falar quase atropelando todas as palavras. – Eu queria ter um filho seu! – definitivamente não conseguia encará-lo depois de ter dito tal coisa.

– E o que a fez pensar que eu não quero nenhum filho seu? – ele, como na maioria das vezes, sussurrou a frase ao seu ouvido, de forma carinhosa e sedutora ao mesmo tempo.

– É que sempre que vamos para algum lugar com crianças, você parece não gostar delas, como quando visitamos Sarah e Karin… e… e… – ela parou de repente ao perceber o que ele tinha dito anteriormente, _"E o que a fez pensar que eu não quero nenhum filho seu?"_. Ela tinha mesmo escutado aquilo dos lábios de Sesshoumaru? Não podia acreditar. – O que você disse?

– Que certamente nosso filho não sairá atirando bolas de plástico em copos de suco no meio de um restaurante. – ele comentou de maneira irônica, reforçando a idéia que Rin já formara em sua mente.

– Então, quer dizer que… – ela não completou a frase, pois Sesshoumaru já meneara a cabeça de forma positiva.

Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem com a notícia e um enorme sorriso surgir em sua face, esse sim era o sorriso que ele conhecia dela, o sorriso que ele adorava ver estampado em seu rosto. Quando ele menos esperava, ela praticamente jogou-se em cima dele, abraçando-o pela cintura, deixando o terno que lhe cobria os ombros cair no chão.

– Será que eu já disse o quanto eu te amo! – perguntou ela com o rosto escondido no peito dele, abraçando-o forte.

– Tenha isso como mais um dos meus presentes de aniversário para você… – ele disse num tom de voz baixo, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

– Presente de aniversário? – ela questionou levantando o rosto para encará-lo de maneira confusa.

– Hoje é dia 7 de março Rin, está tão perdida assim? – ele lembrou-a.

Ela riu da própria situação, como pôde ter esquecido do próprio aniversário! Era por isso que ele havia dito que aquela noite teria que ser perfeita…

– Sabe de uma coisa, eu não poderia ter ganho presente melhor… – disse sem deixar espaço para ele responder, unindo seus lábios aos dele.

Ele correspondeu apaixonadamente, abraçando-a pela cintura. Mais uma vez o sorriso dela voltara ao normal, e ela mais uma vez tinha suas respostas para as perguntas que ele sempre sabia quais seriam. Agora, como ele já tinha previsto anteriormente, tinha mais certeza ainda que a noite seria longa e perfeita… afinal, ainda tinha de dar seu presente de aniversário para sua mulher… um presente que duraria pelo resto de suas vidas.

**Fim**

**Domo minna-san!**

**Pois eh finalmente a ultima parte dessa trilogia louca q eu inventei de uma hora pra outra… "Meu Presente de Aniversário" quando a pessoa naum tem mais nada pra fazer eh lasca mesmo uu Well... a primeira foi a parte do reencontro, a segunda foi mais a parte da suposta traição, e finalmente a terceira, mais 'cor-de-rosa' e feliz... eu sei q ficou melosa, mas era parte da minha intenção para o final... naum precisam me matar... garanto q eu mesmo farei isso...**

**Well... como vcs devem ter prestado bastante atenção, essa parte em especial da trilogia eh dedicada a uma amiga e autora que eu admiro muito, Pyoko-chan, esse seria o presente de niver dela, que deveria ter sido postado no dia 07 desse mês, mas eu e minha lerdesa, acabei terminando os caps de tds as outras fics, menos da mais importante... pois eh, chega dá até vergonha de publicar um fic desse pra ela...**

**Enton, darei meu ultimo aviso... eu sei q o fic está meio meloso... mas foi de coração, mesmo naum estando a altura da Pyoko, eu fiz td o q podia, e prometi q faria uma outra fic pra compensar... o único problema eh q depois q eu postar isso aki eu me suicidarei, sim, entaum naum estranhem se minhas atualizações naum vierem mais... eu naum posso mais viver depois de um atraso desse... espero q tenha gostado Pyoko e Sayonara! T.T**

**se eu for um poukinho mais dramática q isso eu vou derreter U-U**

**Entaum, mudando ligeiramente de assunto e deixando um poukinho de lado a parte do suicídio, espero q tenha gostado do presente humilde Pyoko, e q os outros leitores tbm tenham gostado dessa ultima continuação... breve sairão mais atualizações... e novas fics... então se acham q isso merece uma review, adorarei receber e responder a tds... bjus da Mitz-chan!**


End file.
